


#2-  Wetting at a Desk

by TwerkwoodForest



Series: Omovember/Peecember Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kinks, Omorashi, Other, Pee, Piss, Watersports, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkwoodForest/pseuds/TwerkwoodForest
Summary: Hux has too much work to do and not enough energy. Caf only helps so much before the idea backfires.





	#2-  Wetting at a Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2- Wetting at a Desk

It was yet another late night for the general of the First Order and the last battle had left him with mounds of reports to read as well as several to write himself. He also had to schedule appointments with all of the officers regarding salaries and raises for the upcoming fiscal year. He was also following his usual late night routine of drink cup after cup of caf in order to stay awake. Hux found his eyelids getting heavier so he slapped his cheeks and stood up to get another cup of caf.

Unfortunately, the machine took forever to brew another pot so the general decided to jog in place to get his blood flowing a bit. It may have just been a superstition, but he thought it helped. It at least helped him wake up. The motion, however, most certainly did not help his full bladder. His schedule didn’t allow time for frequent bathroom breaks so he had been holding it for the past six hours.

The pot finished and he poured himself a large mug full and sat back sown at his desk. “If only there was a ‘fresher in here.” Hux mused, looking around his office. He took a swig of caf and got back to work.

As the amount of caf in his cup decreased, his need to pee increased. By the time the cup was empty he had to physically hold himself together. Ten minutes passed with Hux desperately pinching his urethra closed with one had while the other furiously typed. All the while he was squirming so much his typing had become erratic and almost a jumbled collection of words. To make matters worse, he could feel an itch forming in his nose from all the dust that had collected in his office. He kept forgetting to call a cleaning droid to dust the place.

The dreaded sneeze finally came and piss started streaming out of Hux. He gripped tighter in hopes of stopping it, but the flow just kept coming. Eventually he leaned back to wait out the flood. As his stream trickled off he became hard. “Lovely.” Hux sighed. He lifted up his jacket, unzipped his pants and began palming himself through his itchy (and now sodden) regulation briefs. Thank goodness no one knew the code to his office, otherwise he might have a lot of explaining to do.

With a barely audible groan, the general finished up. He had no energy left to keep doing paperwork and decided to turn in for the night. Fortunately, he had hung his coat on the hook near the door and it had stayed plenty dry. Hux buttoned the heavy wool coat all the way and left the room. On the way back to his quarters he made sure to submit a request for a cleaning droid.


End file.
